ZEREF JOINS FAIRY TAIL
by FireLordNatsu1
Summary: Fairy Tail have been through many battles and hardships, but what would happen when a sworn enemy arrives to join the guild? FAIRY TAil BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Fateful Encounter**

"You're gonna get it flame brain!"

"Oh looks like the ice princess has somethin' to say!"

Natsu and Gray were having their daily battling sessions they were literally were rampaging through the building.

"Will you guys please stop this racket there will be a new member coming soon and we need to set a good example!"Erza said eating the strawberry cake Mirajane served her.

All of the sudden "ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray sent Natsu flying into the air breaking the desk in which Erza was eating her cake.

"H-how could y-you my cake is ruined! You'll pay for this!" Erza equipped into her Nakagami armor and in one strike, Natsu was sent into a pillar breaking it and Gray knocked into Cana's barrel spilling her booze. "JEEEERRRKK!"Cana kicked Gray and he landed to an unconscious Natsu. "Don't you dare hurt Gray-Sama like that!" Juvia said with a creepy look in her eyes."WATER NEBULA" Soon the whole building flooded. "GRAY STOP YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" "SHES NOT MY FREAKIN GIRLFRIEND!" "

"Well this is a nice turn of events..,Mira said with an uneasy smile. "A REAL MAN CAN EASILY GO THROUGH THESE HARD WATERS" yelled Elfman carrying Evergreen on his back "Just shut up and keep swimming!" Master Makarov was just floating in the waters in a swimming suit with an inflated chair ,Wendy,Lissana and Lucy were holding on to the remaining pillars" Why does this have to happen every day!"

At that moment, the door flung open and water drained away pushing him back. "WHOA was going on!" said the voice. What the heck i know this voice!" Natsu exclaimed. The water cleared and he came into view. "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO TURNED MY SCARF BLACK!

"You're the one Joining! said Makarov."Please don't fear me I'm not like what the rumors say... "Zeref said,"I wanted to change for the for the good so I thought joining this amazing guild would help me. "

I don't see any bad in that what do you think master" Erza said "Let the guy join! I'll have plenty of time to plunge him for my scarf." Natsu said

"Aye,Sir!"

"Mmmmmmmm." thought Makarov Zeref kneeled down in front of the master. "Please, I beg of you.." "As much as I disagree to let someone like you join,I can't bare to let one walk down to dark path so I shall let you to Fairy Tail!

Zeref was shocked to hear this "Really? You mean it?!

YEEEEEES! the whole guild shouted. They soon had a party from him.

 **Later that day at Zeref's new apartment…..**

"My plan is almost complete...All I have to do is get them to trust me then I'll demolish them all except you then you'll have the power and anger to finally defeat me...Natsu."Zeref said as he stared out to the illuminating moon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously in ZEREF JOINS FAIRY TAIL….**_

 _Later that day at Zeref's New apartment….._

 _"My plan is almost complete...All I have to do is get them to trust me then I'll demolish them all except you then you'll have the power and anger to finally defeat me...Natsu._ _"Zeref said as he stared out to the illuminating moon._

 **Chapter 2: Silent Attack**

 ** _Outside the guild a private conversation takes place..._**

" What do you think his plan is?" asked Makarov

" He probably is trying to deceive us but why? We must carefully observe him until we find out." Said Mavis

" As you wish first master.

"Why won't you eat?" asked Mira

" I don't have too, I hadn't eaten in years, I have a curse remember?"

" Oh kumen, I'm sorry I for-"

" No, it's alright! Please, you mustn't worry!"

" Oh really you're so kind though I'm sorry again"

" Finally one person trusts me now…" Zeref mumbled

" What was that?"

" Oh", Zeref realizing he was in fact, thinking out loud" It's nothing."

" Oh no, I almost forgot I have to serve the others bye,bye."

" Great," Zeref said when she left " Now where is Natsu?"

Meanwhile, Natsu was dipping Zeref's white toga into a bucket of black paint. Natsu wrapped his scarf around his mouth like a ninja.

"How is it going there buddy?" Natsu said

" The coast is clear!" Happy said with a pair of binoculars.

Suddenly Zeref's eye comes into view and left Happy motionless.

" Umm Natsu h-he s-sa-saw us!"

" Huh"Natsu was too busy on dying the toga that he didn't hear Happy.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TOGA!" angry Zeref yelled punching both of them into the air.

" Well, that's one way to get rid of them." Carla said

" KUSSO now look at what that idiot did!"

" I'll clean that up for you." said Wendy picking up his toga.

Then, Natsu and Happy came crashing down landing on Gray flinging the chair he was sitting on onto Zeref angering him once more.

" Come on ill take both of you on!" Natsu said with a determined look while Happy was flying him.

"ICE MAKE…"

"FIRE DRAGON….."

" DEATH MAGIC…"

There going to destroy the guild!

"Wait Zeref will kill us with his magic!"

" Great I didn't need anyone to trust me I'll kill everyone here except you Natsu.

" Crap!"Cana thought to herself.

" Card magic turn everyone into cards!"

In a flash, everyone except her became cards, and the guild was unharmed.

Makarov and Mavis came in to see Cana breathing heavily .

" What in the…"

" We can't let Zeref stay any longer he is way too dangerous. Cana started

" Just as I suspected Zeref didn't change one bit, " Mavis said " only turn Zeref back

Zeref came crashing down half conscious with his eyelids a little open"

" I failed? Zeref said before going fully unconscious….

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I know it's totally horrible I promise ill try to get better Plz Review!


End file.
